


Emails at the DMLE

by JLPierre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emails, Humor, Lovers, M/M, Secret Relationship, Workplace, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLPierre/pseuds/JLPierre
Summary: An insight into the emails that fly around the department's two Auror's when they are supposed to be working.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadepresley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadepresley/gifts).



> AN: I had originally planned this to be a one-off piece, but after sharing it with the lovely beta's I have decided to extend this into a bit of a series as a bit of fun in between everything else. The formatting went a little crazy on FFN [I got mad at it for several minutes - okay close to half an hour] but just imagine that the email address's have that cool little a in a bubble [I can't use the symbol because it gets rid of everything]
> 
> Alpha/Beta Love: So much love to the beta's AkashaTheKitty & LeanaM - without them this probably would have remained in the googledoc forever
> 
> Dedicated: To JadePresley - I wanted to make you smile boo
> 
> Warnings: Language & Sexual Themes

 

* * *

**Emails at the MLE**  
**(Drarry)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 08:03

Hello Malfoy,

Just wanted to ask if you fancied coming to Le Bistro Brown to celebrate Ron and Parkinson getting back from their honeymoon. It has been far too long and Ron mentioned your 'drunken chat' about food with the ' _three of us and scar-twat'_ \- as there isn't another scarred friend of us all, I assumed you meant me.

Thinking 7pm on Friday,

Hope to hear from you,

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 09:17

Potter,

 _Splendid_ to hear from you, although I can see your mug from the other end of the office staring at me _desperately_ to reply. It has been ' _far too long'_ for many reasons, many that I don't wish to reply to in an email with you staring at me like a puppy - for b*stard's sake, Potter, grow some balls.

I feel I am busy Friday.

Malfoy

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 09:19

P.S. Potter, I am surprised your head fit through the door. 'as there isn't another scarred friend of us all I assumed you meant me'.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 09:24

A simple no would have been sufficient, but then what would your fingers have been doing otherwise.

My head also clearly fit through the door - hence me sitting _looking like a puppy_.

You'll be pleased to know that I have balls, far larger ones than yours *cough* I didn't weasel on my old partner and get landed back as a desk jockey until you get partnered up again.

Thanks muchly,

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 09:35

I'm bored with you.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 09:42

You could stop replying then… Or is this a pointless fight you feel you must win? If this is another bet of yours, I must implore you to stop. The last time had you on your knees.

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 09:53

First and last, Potter.

I don't make mistakes twice.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 10:07

Unlike the old captain *badoom tsh*

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 10:07

Don't tell him I said that.

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 10:23

You almost earnt a smile then, Potter. You had to ruin it.

P.S. stop signing your name - you look like a douche.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 10:23

I'm pleased that email has not blocked douche yet.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 10:27

Small things amuse small minds. ;)

I heard the steak at LBB is to die for.

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 10:35

By all means, go eat it and curl up afterwards - _how the world will be a better place_.

You'd know all about small things, Potter.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 10:41

There is nothing small about me, Malfoy.

If I ' _curled up afterwards_ ' I worry about your mental state - who else would you get to glare across the office at? Not Daphne, not sure she's _glaring material._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 10:43

Do you know how pretentious you sound?

Not entirely sure what you are trying to imply, but my _boyfriend_ might have to agree.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 10:47

P.S. Proud that you used italics right.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 10:52

Are you going to come or not? I need to book a table.

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 10:57

For Diagon's sake, Potter. I said I was busy. Two curses to the head and somehow your eyes are affected!

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 11:02

I am going to ignore the insult to my glasses again because I'm not feeding this addiction of yours. I have booked a table for four.

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 11:09

Who are you taking? Because I'm not going.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 11:13

You _are a_ child.

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 11:19

Back to using italics wrong. _Douche._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 11:26

Do not make me _come_ over there.

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 11:32

Oh you want to come over here. You've been _begging_ for a reason since I came in at 9am. Is it the new conditioner I've been using? The aftershave? Or that you're desperate for my intellect in person?

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 11:39

Your hair looks lighter actually, have you dyed it?

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 11:47

Douche.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 11:53

Yes.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 11:56

Nothing to be ashamed of. There's something quite alluring about a man with greying hair, especially with their hair as bright as the sun already.

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 12:02

Complimenting me won't get me to dinner.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 12:06

How about a dessert menu?

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 12:08

I saw you raise your eyebrows.

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 12:10

Pervert.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 12:13

I said eyebrows, not c*ck.

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 12:17

You are always ready to bring my _c*ck_ into a conversation, aren't you, Potter?

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 12:19

What will my boyfriend say?

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 12:28

That you're a dickhead probably.

Just _assuming_ that is.

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 12:31

You can't let things go, can you?

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 12:33

What's on the menu?

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 12:36

Lady Fingers

Spotted Dick

Brownies

Gelato

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 12:39

The dick one sounds like a disease.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 12:42

It's got raisins or something in it.

Pansy has asked you don't wear black.

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 12:44

Parkinson can suck my balls.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)** Draco Malfoy

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 12:49

Charming. As always.

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 12:51

She said she'd rather not.

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 12:51

As if you sent her that.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 12:54

Well I am _full_ of surprises aren't I?

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 12:57

Thanks for the broadcast.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 12:59

Points for italics?

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 13:03

Merlin, you're a tw*t.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 13:05

Everyone is going out for late lunch again…

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 13:07

…

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 13:09

Did you want to…?

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 13:09

No.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 13:11

I can see you smirking.

Photocopy room?

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 13:15

Getting on your knees for lunch, are you?

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 13:21

FU.

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 13:22

?

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 13:29

No, I mean, FU. Photocopy room. 5 minutes

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 13:29

Ugh. Fine

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 13:30

ILU

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 13:30

You are an unbearable boyfriend.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Welcome Home Shin-Dig  
Date: Tuesday 5th April, 2005 13:33

For when you are back at your desk. I love you also - even if you are a douche. You are my douche.

**P.S. This is your birthday present. Print it and weep, Potter.**

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Harry upsets Draco?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This was formerly part of a series, that I've decided to collate together so it was easier to read and I could...add more into ;) Sorry for the spam. 
> 
> Alpha/Beta Love: So much love to the beta LeanaM - she makes me smile more than pie.  
> Warnings: Language

 

* * *

From: Harry Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 09:06

Since I'm the bigger person, apparently... GOOD MORNING! You have a good commute? I picked up your towel and got you a coffee.

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: FWD: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 09:18

I can see you. You are aware of that, aren't you?

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Harry Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 09:25

Perhaps I'm too busy to email you.

Your coffee was cold.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 09:26

You are _never_ busy for coffee and a croissant usually. I faintly remember you telling me that it was the _King of Breakfasts_ from that little place in Diagon.

It is cold because I had to bring it here by hand.

So, either you can be a grown-up and talk about this, OR you can continue to be a child and ignore me.

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Harry Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 09:34

Awfully quick on the reply for someone who has just had a promotion?

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 09:39

So you are upset?

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Pompous Hindquarter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 09:45

Or, maybe I'm proud?

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 09:51

So then why did you barely speak to me when I got home? Why did you get up and not wake me? You've been acting weird (?) for a few days.

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Pompous Hindquarter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 09:59

Potter. You are irritating me now. _SOME_ of us have to work hard to keep a job; we aren't all born with scarred foreheads that open doors.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 10:06

Have you really nicknamed me 'Pompous Hindquarter'?

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Pompous Hindquarter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 10:09

No.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 10:10

I can see it.

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Pompous Hindquarter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 10:14

Then why on Merlin's green grass did you ask?

BEFORE you answer wasting more space and email storage, it is because you _are_ a pompous hindquarter.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 10:19

Are you upset because I was promoted? Or that I didn't tell you?

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Pompous Hindquarter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 10:25

I'm rather miffed by the milk incident, if I'm honest. Again no Stasis Charm was applied and AGAIN I had lukewarm cereal. It's against humanity to have warm cereal, Potter.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 10:29

Can we be serious for a moment?

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Pompous Hindquarter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 10:34

I am always serious, Potter.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 10:41

You are not upset about milk, are you? Yes… I may forget to place a charm on it or put it back in the fridge, but you've dealt with that for months.

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Pompous Hindquarter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 10:45

Well, my upset nature is coming from concern for Diagon. If you simply forget to put the milk back or apply a charm to something I've asked you for weeks - months even! - how will you remember to do tasks set to you by _higher management?_ I am concerned for your future, Potter, as well as the future of this entire department.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 10:55

I won't forget you.

It means more hours, more late nights occasionally, but I won't forget you.

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Pompous Hindquarter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 11:32

Cool story bro.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 11:39

Your sarcasm annoys me.  
You were gone a while? You alright?

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Pompous Hindquarter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 11:42

I have work to do Potter. You do remember what that is, right?

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 11:39

I meant what I said.

I will always be coming home to you. Nothing between us changes just because I'm in a different office.

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Pompous Hindquarter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 11:42

OF COURSE EVERYTHING WILL CHANGE.

You will be too BUSY to respond to my emails. You won't go on RAIDS with me. You may not even remember my annoying qualities if you aren't around them every day. You might even forget to annoy me by annoyingly being annoyed at my annoying qualities.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 12:05

Did you really just put the phone down when you saw me answer?

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Pompous Hindquarter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 12:07

Wasn't me. But I am pleased to see you still answer _some_ people.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 12:14

I saw you.

I was thinking of what to say, you aren't usually that emotional

I was taking a leaf out of your book and doing work

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Pompous Hindquarter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 12:18

Ignoring me always helps me open up. _NOT_.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 12:24

Why don't we go out for lunch? We can talk about this and I can reassure you as to why none of your concerns will happen.

Love H

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Pompous Hindquarter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 12:29

I'd like that.

P.S.: Drop the love, we are at work.

Hating Always, D

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 12:42

I'm sorry, I was called away from my desk. Where are you?

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 12:49

Malfoy?

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 12:51

I'm sorry. Draco, where are you? You aren't at your desk, photocopy room… anywhere.

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 12:56

Look, I'm a douche. I admit that. Please, I know you get your emails on your phone.

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 12:59

My texts won't send. My calls go to voicemail.

Draco, I'm sorry

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE:You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 13:02

Have you blocked me? You f*cking a*seh*le! I said that I'm f*cking sorry!

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Ignorant Hindquarter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 13:12

This mailbox is full. Please wait…

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 13:15

Are you being f*cking serious? I know you got that email about Seamus' f*cking birthday cake being on his desk. You couldn't wait to swoop that up. I saw you.

H

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Ignorant Hindquarter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 13:22

Things I love.

Potter signing his emails H to show how truly vexed he is.

Cake. Always cake.

Potter swearing - That tongue of yours is vulgar.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 13:26

Well I learnt how to be vulgar from you! You are truly an unbelievable a*rse, I hope you know this.

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Ignorant Hindquarter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 13:31

And you're a forgetful son of a Deputy-Head of Auror. Pleasure to meet you.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You Ignoring Me  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 13:36

_The content of this email has been blocked due to language. This email has been reported automatically to the Head Auror._

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Ignorant Hindquarter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: Oops  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 13:38

You used the ' _Seeing next Tuesday'_ didn't you? You fool, Potter. You utter bloody fool. Everyone knows that word is blocked.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Ignorant Hindquarter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: Oops  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 13:42

So… You've not come out from the office. I assume you're getting told off.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Ignorant Hindquarter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: Oops  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 13:49

I may be feeling that horrid sensation in my stomach.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Ignorant Hindquarter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: Oops  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 14:02

Merlin's sake. I feel guilty alright? I pushed you after you pushed me. Just respond, even with a blank email, if you're getting these.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Ignorant Hindquarter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: Oops  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 14:10

Fine. I'm coming to save you - AS USUAL!

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Oops  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 14:51

Thank you for coming in to bail me out.

Harry 'TRULY SORRY' Potter

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Foolish Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Oops  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 14:59

Well, it is rather expected of me to use that kind of language. Overtime for a month won't be all bad. Late hours alone in the office with only the Deputy Head of Aurors won't be too bad.

I've heard that he's good with his _wand._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Oops  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 15:04

I've heard that he rather likes a certain greying blond Auror and he owes him a massive apology for not telling him about the interview, never mind the promotion. He's sorry for not treating your feelings as they deserve.

Foolish Potter is a better nickname.

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Foolish Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Oops  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 15:19

Breakfast in Diagon for a month - you will be forgiven.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Oops  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 15:24

That's it?

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Foolish Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Oops  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 15:29

You nearly getting fired over how passionately you wished to make it up to me was rather entertaining.

_Or._

You could ask me that question that you were talking to Weasley about… Our walls are thin Potter. It was also a week ago and you know how impatient I am.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Draco Potter? dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Oops  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 15:36

^^^?

Harry Potter

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Foolish Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Oops  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 15:41

Ugh. Changing my name in an email to your name? Really?  
No.

Do better.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Draco Potter? dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Oops  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 15:45

Wanna go out for dinner at that Italian you like? ;)

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Foolish Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Oops  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 15:49

I think I'm washing my hair.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Draco Potter? dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Oops  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 15:53

You're being that word emails won't let me say.

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Foolish Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Oops  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 15:59

Italian will be nice.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Draco Potter? dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Oops  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 16:05

I'll book the table.

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Foolish Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Oops  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 16:07

Not tonight.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Draco Potter? dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Oops  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 16:12

Why?

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Foolish Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Oops  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 16:22

I'm not being difficult for once, so stop groaning. I can hear you groaning from here.

We have a reservation at Bistro Pierre's tonight - been booked for a week.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Draco Potter? dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Oops  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 16:36

OMG?

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Foolish Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Oops  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 16:41

Calm your knickers Potter.

It's food. Nothing else.

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter hpotter3 at dmle . mom . uk  
To: Draco 'soon to be' Malfoy - Potter dmalfoy at dmle . mom . uk  
Subject: Wedding Plans  
Date: Friday 27th May, 2005 22:02

You, sir, are a liar. 'It's food, nothing else'. I hate you as much as you hate me ;)

You need to book July 1st off.

Love, your _Fiance_ ,

Harry James Potter (soon-to-be Potter-Malfoy)

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol**  
**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**  
**Level 2, Ministry of Magic**  
**London**  
**020 7222 7999 (3107)**


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the emails turn stressful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This was formerly part of a series I've made into chapters, apologies for the spam. 
> 
> Thank you to LeanaM for being an awesome and beautiful Beta!  
> I apologise it took me so long, but if I'm honest the formatting for this really takes the biscuit and I have to be in a patient mood.  
> Love you all 
> 
> Dedicated to ProfessorDrarry who made my heart swell, and to Jade Presley - the only one I ever write Drarry for.

 

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 09:09

_You haven't booked the first off yet!_

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 09:16

_Good morning to you, too, Fiancé._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
** **London  
** **020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 09:22

_I'm being serious. You have one job._

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 09:29

_Actually, if I remember correctly, I have several jobs. Must get along with Weasel. Must get appropriate suit because Birthday and Prada isn't acceptable. Must choose the music for you to finally have your dream come to life._

_And, I also work for the Auror department - which is a bigger job than it needs to be because my FIANCE doesn’t stop emailing me._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
** **London  
** **020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 09:32

_You're an arsehole._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 09:39

_It's like we've just met. Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy. I have a lot of work to do, but my boss — who is also my soon to be husband — won't let me do any of it._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
** **London  
** **020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 09:45

_Can you just book the day off?_

_I'd feel better. Don't you think I'm anxious enough? I've got bloody Kingsley asking why I need half of July off and if anyone gets wind of the wedding we’ll have press swarming us._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 09:51

_The hardships of being the Chosen One._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
** **London  
** **020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 09:57

_Don't make me call you that word again._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 10:04

_But if you did brand me with the “Cee yoU Next Tuesday” card, I won't get the date off._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 10:13

_Oh I hate you._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 10:26

_Reciprocated._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 10:32

_Thank you for putting your sheet in._

_Now we just need the others to get back to us. Now I understand why women get so stressed all the time! Weddings are actually difficult to plan._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 10:34

_Let's play a game._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
** **London  
** **020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 10:41

_We're at work Malfoy._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 10:44

_Now we are at work._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
** **London  
** **020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 10:46

_Would you rather? It's simple, even Weasel can play it._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
** **London  
** **020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 10:52

_Malfoy, didn't you have work to do? Cases to finish with so I can sign them off? There are mere weeks to the wedding!_

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 10:58

_Would you rather plan our wedding, or defeat Noseless V?_

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
** **London  
** **020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE:Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 11:09

_My gut is to defeat NLV. Weddings are hard._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 11:13

_Would you rather have me in a birthday suit, or a Prada suit?_

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
** **London  
** **020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 11:22

_Not this again._

_You are not getting married in a suit made by some man from Italy just because Blaise ‘Can Hook You Up’._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 11:29

_He's the designer of the rich. You dare say he's some man again and you can stand at the altar with your left hand._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
** **London  
** **020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 11:32

_At least it wouldn't talk back._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 11:41

_Touché, Potter._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
** **London  
** **020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 11:52

_Is it really that important that you have a suit that costs more than mine? I'm sure that's what this is about._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 11:59

_Don't be so conceited. It isn't becoming._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 12:02

_I'm right, aren't I?_

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 12:17 

_You're never right._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 12:22

_So I am._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 12:29

_Birthday or Prada._

_If I have to look in another bloody shop, for another bloody suit, I'll skin myself._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 12:33 

_Dramatic as always._

_Not that the conversation isn't riveting, but have you heard back from Nott?_

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 12:39 

_Regarding_?

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 12:44

_The wedding -_-_

Harry 

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 12:49

_There was me thinking you wished to discuss work._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 12:52

….

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 12:56

_No._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 13:02

_Would you like to ask him? It's several weeks away._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 13:06

_Anyone would think that you have nothing better to do. I have cases to sort Potter._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 13:11

_Do you think I should double barrel my name?_

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 13:14

_Do I look like I give a F?_

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 13:19

_You should._

_If I don't, and take Malfoy, it will be weird. If I double barrel, then which way round? Merlin knows I don't want to emasculate your name._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 13:26

_Sigh._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 13:29

_Draco. Please?_

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 13:32

_Le sigh._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 13:35

_Oh for wedding’s sake!_

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 13:39

_Would you rather swear, or get pecked to death by ravens?_

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 13:42

_What?_

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 13:45

_If you don't let me finish, Granger will peck our skulls. If we continue this conversation, you'll swear and get me in trouble again._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 13:47

_Because Salazar only knows that you never get in trouble._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 13:53

_You seem bitter._

_Harry James Malfoy-Potter?_

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 13:55

_Your name is stupid._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 13:59

_Charming. And mature._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 14:01

_Like your face._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 14:06

_Um. Thanks?_

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 14:15

_I booked the Riviera for that Pottermoon._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 14:22

_You mean our Honeymoon?_

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 14:29

_Honey implies it will be sweet. I suspect everything will be revolving around Potter again. So. Pottermoon._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 14:32

_You're upset about the suit._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 14:35

_Le sigh._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 14:37

_You're infuriating. Do you know that? I think I spend half my life telling you that, but you don’t ever seem to take notice!_

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 14:40

_Someone would think you'd stop saying it._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 14:49

_Kingsley wants the report on Ebbins._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 14:59

_Well, Chief Chosen Twit, I haven't finished because someone is harping on about Potter-Malfoy or Malfoy-Potter. As if both don't sound utterly barbaric._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 15:04

_Barbaric. You sound so old._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 15:13

_By the time I finish this report, I will be._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 15:22

_Things would be easier if you just didn’t Malfoy. All I wanted was your input. You were the one that proposed, one might think you’d like to have an opinion about the actual day._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 15:29

_My input was proposing, and the other thing I did in the restaurant bathroom._

_Malfoy input is out._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 15:34

_Fine._

_I shall let this go._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 15:39

_After this last point._

_You’re the grandest person, you have silk pj’s that you sleep in when you have a cold. You put a 1000 galleon painting in my flat before you even moved in, BECAUSE it needed to ‘not look as ‘sad’ as it did’._

_I just thought that you’d want to add your usual elegance to this._

Harry 

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 15:42

_Don’t butter me up, Potter._ _You made a mistake when you began thinking, to be fair._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 15:49

_Do you even want to marry me?_

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 15:53

_Wow._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 15:56

_I’m serious._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 16:00

_I’m so tempted to make a Godfather joke._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 16:02

_Fine._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 16:05

_Salazar! How did bloody Weasel and Granger put up with Pouty Potter for so long? Of course I want to marry you, what I don’t need is to have everything decided. Let’s just wing it._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 16:11 

_It’s our wedding day._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

 

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 16:15

_We’ve winged our entire relationship._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 16:19

_So one day that's planned isn’t going to hurt._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 16:23

_It’s actually the most painful thing ever._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date:  Wednesday 15th June, 2005 16:27

_You’re being a Malfoy._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject:  RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 16:29

_Don’t verb me._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 16:32

_Then just stop being a dick! I just want you to help pick things._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Annual Leave  
Date:Wednesday 15th June, 2005 16:37

_Why is Kingsley taking my work load off me?_

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: Answer Me  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 16:39

_I swear to Cedric if you’ve taken my cases off me because I’m being ‘hormonal’ again I will rip you a new one._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Answer Me  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 16:41

_Malfoy!_

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Answer Me  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 16:44

_And I just want you to just chill the F out. We could get married in the Ministry for all I care, as long as it’s you and me._ _Potter. Your entire life has been a photographic experience, don’t you want one day where you aren’t front page news?_

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Answer Me  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 16:49 

_You’re being nice?_

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Answer Me  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 16:52

_It’s bloody nauseating, but yes._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Answer Me  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 16:55

_You aren’t bothered if we have something quiet?_

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Answer Me  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 16:59

_I’d rather prefer it._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Answer Me  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 17:03

_Four friends each?_

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Answer Me  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 17:05 

_I feel like you’re taunting me. I don’t have four friends._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Answer Me  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 17:13

_You can have the Prada suit._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Answer Me  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 17:18

_Already ordered days ago._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Answer Me  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 17:22

_You’re a git._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Answer Me  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 17:24

_Mr Potter-Git._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Answer Me  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 17:28

_I want to be a Malfoy._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Answer Me  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 17:30

_No one wants to be a Malfoy. Not even my Great-Great-GREAT Grandfather wants to be a Malfoy._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Answer Me  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 17:34 

_I do._  

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Answer Me  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 17:39

_Practising already?_

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Answer Me  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 17:41

_Harry James Malfoy._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Answer Me  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 17:43 

_Ugh._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Answer Me  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 17:47

_Draco and Harry Malfoy._

Harry 

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: Stop Ignoring Meeee  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 17:51 

_You’re silent._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Stop Ignoring Meeee  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 17:54

Stop eating and reply.

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Stop Ignoring Meeee  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 17:56

_Are you crying?_

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Stop Ignoring Meeee  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 17:59

_No. Fuck off._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Stop Ignoring Meeee  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 18:04 

_You are! Do you want me to come over there?_

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Stop Ignoring Meeee  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 18:06

_I’d lije to finjsh thr cawe_

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Stop Ignoring Meeee  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 18:09

_Your eyes allergic to the keyboard?_

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Stop Ignoring Meeee  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 18:13

_Maybe._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Stop Ignoring Meeee  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 18:14

_Yes._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Stop Ignoring Meeee  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 18:19

_I love you._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Stop Ignoring Meeee  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 18:24

_Draco Lucius Potter sounds better. Don’t cry though._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Stop Ignoring Meeee  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 18:29

_We aren’t all you. I do like the sound of the above though, it has benefits._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Stop Ignoring Meeee  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 18:32

_Low blow. And what?_

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Stop Ignoring Meeee  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 18:33

_Your father will roll in his grave, as will your ancestors. I know how much you like to rile the family tree._

Harry 

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Stop Ignoring Meeee  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 18:35 

_You know me so well._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Stop Ignoring Meeee  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 18:37

_I ordered the Prada suit that matches yours. The cheaper one, of course._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Stop Ignoring Meeee  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 18:43

_Now you’re spoiling me._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Stop Ignoring Meeee  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 18:46

_Don’t smile too hard, your face might crack._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Stop Ignoring Meeee  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 18:48 

_I need to finish this case Potter._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Stop Ignoring Meeee  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 18:50

_Order the chocolate cake, not the vanilla._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Stop Ignoring Meeee  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 18:52

_Don’t get a red tie, ghastly._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Stop Ignoring Meeee  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 18:53

_I thought you had a case to finish?_

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Stop Ignoring Meeee  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 18:55

_The Prada website opened._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Stop Ignoring Meeee  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 18:57

_Why did I just find out that I’m off work tomorrow?_

Harry 

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Stop Ignoring Meeee  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 18:57

_Prada suits will be here in the morning. Magical Prada suits._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Stop Ignoring Meeee  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 18:59

_Malfoy?_

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: RE: Stop Ignoring Meeee  
Date: Wednesday 15th June, 2005 18:59

_Magical._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]

Out of Office for Mr Harry James Potter, soon to be Malfoy or Potter-Malfoy. No one has decided. He’ll be back in two weeks (16th of June - 1st of July for those who can’t work it out) once you all have worked up a fuss over the fact you weren’t invited.  
Peace,  
Draco Lucius Potter or Malfoy.

Harry 

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
** **Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
** **Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
** **London** **  
** **020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

**xXx**


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hermione becomes an enabler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thanks to my beta, and as always dedicated to my best friends.

From: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
Subject: Hi  

_So, how was the honeymoon sailor?_

Hermione Granger-Weasley

Hermione Granger-Weasley  
**Deputy-Minister for Magic** **  
****Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (1909)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. ukDraco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: Hi

_Ugh. Did he send you the photo?_

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
****London** **  
****020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
Subject: Hi   

_He did. To be fair I was more surprised he had sent it to Ron first, but I think that was a gift because of their 'newfound friendship'._

Hermione Granger-Weasley

Hermione Granger-Weasley  
**Deputy-Minister for Magic** **  
****Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (1909)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. ukDraco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: Hi

_I dislike them being friends Hermione._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
****London** **  
****020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
Subject: Hi   

_It isn't my favourite thing. A devious snake and a hot headed lion never fare well for the civilisations around._

Hermione Granger-Weasley

Hermione Granger-Weasley  
**Deputy-Minister for Magic** **  
****Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (1909)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. ukDraco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: Hi

_To answer your question, it was good. Very thoughtful._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
****London** **  
****020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
Subject: Hi   

_I feel dirty saying this, but you got a good husband. Even Ginny said so, you know, when she came up for breath from kissing Blaise._

Hermione Granger-Weasley

Hermione Granger-Weasley  
**Deputy-Minister for Magic** **  
****Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (1909)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. ukDraco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: Hi

_Kissing is mild, well mannered and pleasant.  
What Ginny was doing was snogging, which is disgusting and wet._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
****London** **  
****020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
Subject: Hi   

_Ew. Which was your favourite part?_

Hermione Granger-Weasley

Hermione Granger-Weasley  
**Deputy-Minister for Magic** **  
****Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (1909)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. ukDraco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: Hi

_Of the snogging?_

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
****London** **  
****020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk   
Subject: Hi   

_Would you two mind getting some work done? Yes, Potter, I'm in on the trail. Granger, I thought you'd know better._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. ukDraco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: Hi

_Ignore him. He's upset because we are "under investigation."_

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
****London** **  
****020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
Subject: Hi   

_For?_

Hermione Granger-Weasley

Hermione Granger-Weasley  
**Deputy-Minister for Magic** **  
****Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (1909)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk   
Subject: Hi   

_Apparently being married and hating each other in the workplace is deemed "inappropriate" and some "staff" have complained._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. ukDraco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: Hi 

_I think they're just being salty because they didn't get one of Pansy's delicious favours._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
****London** **  
****020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk   
Subject: Hi   

_Whatever crawled up that space where balls should be, died, and began tormenting us needs to do one. The only one harassing people should be me.  
What I've done is highlighted the people who seem the most arsehole-y and I'm creating a plan to find out the rat, so to speak._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
Subject: Hi   

_Have you colour co-ordinated it?_

Hermione Granger-Weasley

Hermione Granger-Weasley  
**Deputy-Minister for Magic** **  
****Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (1909)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk   
Subject: Hi   

_Have I colour co-ordinated it? This isn't my first plan Granger, of course, I co-ordinated it, and I've cross-referenced with my previous hatred of them and their lack of morals. You know. For information._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
Subject: Hi  

_I'd also include their sloppiness. Sloppy workers have more time for gossip._

Hermione Granger-Weasley

Hermione Granger-Weasley  
**Deputy-Minister for Magic** **  
****Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (1909)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. ukDraco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: HiWhat on earth? You know I'm above you Malfoy? I can't be in on this.

_What on earth? You know I'm above you Malfoy? I can't be in on this._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
****London** **  
****020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
Subject: Hi   

_Well technically speaking Harry, you got involved in this when you married Draco._

Hermione Granger-Weasley

Hermione Granger-Weasley  
**Deputy-Minister for Magic** **  
****Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (1909)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk   
Subject: Hi   

_Granger. You might be my favourite Granger-Weasley.  
Potter, husband of mine, I like you being above me._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. ukDraco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: Hi

_There's only two of them._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
****London** **  
****020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
Subject: Hi   

_No one likes a smart arse, Harry. God. It's like you learnt nothing from Hogwarts._

Hermione Granger-Weasley

Hermione Granger-Weasley  
**Deputy-Minister for Magic** **  
****Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (1909)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk   
Subject: Hi   

_Burn from Granger._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. ukDraco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: Hi 

_Sorry guys. Too busy you know saving the world._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
****London** **  
****020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk   
Subject: Hi   

_Of course, you'd bring that up. I think you're obsessed with that event. Salazar's sticky stick Potter, get a new excuse._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
Subject: Hi   

_I might agree with Malfoy._

Hermione Granger-Weasley

Hermione Granger-Weasley  
**Deputy-Minister for Magic** **  
****Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (1909)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk   
Subject: Hi   

_Malfoy-Potter._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk   
Subject: Hi   

_But we haven't entirely decided._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
Subject: Hi   

_I don't trust Edgecombe btw._

Hermione Granger-Weasley

Hermione Granger-Weasley  
**Deputy-Minister for Magic** **  
****Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (1909)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. ukDraco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: Hi

_Nice information Hermione. Thanks. Isn't there some poor Hippogriffs that need saving?_

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
****London** **  
****020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk   
Subject: Hi   

_Oh Potter-Malfoy is being "salty"_

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk   
Subject: Hi   

_Did I use it right?_

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
Subject: Hi   

_You did. :)_

Hermione Granger-Weasley

Hermione Granger-Weasley  
**Deputy-Minister for Magic** **  
****Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (1909)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk   
Subject: Hi   

_Granger gave me a smiley. That's... nice._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. ukDraco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: Hi

_Lol. Draco hates smileys._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
****London** **  
****020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
Subject: Hi   

_How can you hate smileys?_

Hermione Granger-Weasley

Hermione Granger-Weasley  
**Deputy-Minister for Magic** **  
****Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (1909)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk   
Subject: Hi   

_Quite easily. They have happiness._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. ukDraco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: Hi

_He's not kidding. I got an evening of it because Kingsley included it at the end of his Christmas email._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
****London** **  
****020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
Subject: Hi   

_I wrote that._

Hermione Granger-Weasley

Hermione Granger-Weasley  
**Deputy-Minister for Magic** **  
****Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (1909)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk   
Subject: Hi  

_Oh. Well. I'm sorry but I think you've become my second favourite Granger-Weasley._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
Subject: Hi   

_There are two of us._

Hermione Granger-Weasley

Hermione Granger-Weasley  
**Deputy-Minister for Magic** **  
****Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (1909)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk   
Subject: Hi   

_Clever girl. Really showing that Brightest Witch of Your Age badge of aren't you._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk   
Subject: Hi   

_Harry won't be able to come to the keyboard right now._

_He's busy._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
Subject: Hi   

_Ew._

Hermione Granger-Weasley

Hermione Granger-Weasley  
**Deputy-Minister for Magic** **  
****Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (1909)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. ukDraco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: Hi 

_I'm working. Not… that._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
****London** **  
****020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk   
Subject: Hi   

_Yet._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. ukDraco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: Hi 

_Don't be crass._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
****London** **  
****020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk   
Subject: Hi   

_Granger liked it._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
Subject: Hi   

_She does not. She's also starting to see why a report might have gone in about the two of you. Are you always like this?_

Hermione Granger-Weasley

Hermione Granger-Weasley  
**Deputy-Minister for Magic** **  
****Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (1909)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. ukDraco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: Hi  

 _No_.

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
****London** **  
****020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk   
Subject: Hi   

_He lies. The BOY WHO LIES HAS RETURNED._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. ukDraco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: Hi 

_Someone has bought cupcakes in. It has gone to his head._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
****London** **  
****020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
Subject: Hi   

_Yeah, he told me he had given up Sugar for the wedding. Something about a suit and designer from Prada?_

Hermione Granger-Weasley

Hermione Granger-Weasley  
**Deputy-Minister for Magic** **  
****Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (1909)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. ukDraco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: Hi  

_He used to have bowls of all sorts on his bedside table. How he hasn't rotted his teeth I'm not sure._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
****London** **  
****020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk   
Subject: Hi   

_Magic Potter. Magic. It's that thing you do when you press me up against balconies in Italy._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
Subject: Hi   

_Ew._

Hermione Granger-Weasley

Hermione Granger-Weasley  
**Deputy-Minister for Magic** **  
****Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (1909)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk   
Subject: Hi   

_Not-Ew. Fantastic. Mind-blowing._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk   
Subject: Hi   

_Granger, help me out. Bertie of the Pringle kind, he's a bit stuck up, isn't he? You think it could be him?_

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. ukDraco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: Hi  

_Ah back to annihilating our colleagues. Fun._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
****London** **  
****020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk   
Subject: Hi   

_As always, Potter. You're SUPER helpful._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk   
Subject: Hi   

_One would think you'd be interested in the cause, I mean you literally lived for this. An oppressed man who is hated on by masses._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. ukDraco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: Hi  

_One complaint. And possibly a rule._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
****London** **  
****020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk   
Subject: Hi   

_F the rules! This is an outrage._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
Subject: Hi   

_You need to remove the sugar from his diet, he's like a mini-dictator._

Hermione Granger-Weasley

Hermione Granger-Weasley  
**Deputy-Minister for Magic** **  
****Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (1909)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk   
Subject: Hi   

_Granger, how would you like to be the queen of this dictatorship? You can use your hair-brain for good, and not evil?_

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
Subject: Hi   

_Go on._

Hermione Granger-Weasley

Hermione Granger-Weasley  
**Deputy-Minister for Magic** **  
****Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (1909)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk   
Subject: Hi   

_I mean. You can save all the animals. You can tell me when to shove it? It sounds utterly delightful if I do say so myself._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. ukDraco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: Hi  

_And who am I?_

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
****London** **  
****020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
Subject: Hi   

_The enemy._

Hermione Granger-Weasley

Hermione Granger-Weasley  
**Deputy-Minister for Magic** **  
****Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (1909)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk   
Subject: Hi  

_You know what Granger. I had you down all wrong. I mean except the brain power because I can't deny how Book smart you are, but i'm starting to see that I may have placed you in the wrong cauldron._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
Subject: Hi   

_You know, people tend to do that? They see my intelligence as a defining quality and I am so much more than that. I am so thankful that you've been able to see that Draco._

Hermione Granger-Weasley

Hermione Granger-Weasley  
**Deputy-Minister for Magic** **  
****Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (1909)**

* * *

From: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
Subject: Hi   

_You don't mind that I call you Draco?_

Hermione Granger-Weasley

Hermione Granger-Weasley  
**Deputy-Minister for Magic** **  
****Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (1909)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. ukDraco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: Hi 

_I honestly don't think he cares. He's wetting himself at a video that Bertie is showing him._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
****London** **  
****020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
Subject: Hi   

_He is currently fraternising with the enemy?_

Hermione Granger-Weasley

Hermione Granger-Weasley  
**Deputy-Minister for Magic** **  
****Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (1909)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. ukDraco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: Hi 

 _He IS the enemy. It wouldn't surprise me if he sent the report into_ mess _with our dynamic._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
****London** **  
****020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
Subject: Hi   

_I hate to tell you this._

Hermione Granger-Weasley

Hermione Granger-Weasley  
**Deputy-Minister for Magic** **  
****Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (1909)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. ukDraco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: Hi  

_I am going to murder him._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
****London** **  
****020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
Subject: Hi   

_Not on work property, you already have one complaint against you. Not sure the joke shop can take more Auror's since Ron left._

Hermione Granger-Weasley

Hermione Granger-Weasley  
**Deputy-Minister for Magic** **  
****Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (1909)**

* * *

From: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
Subject: Hi   

_He didn't technically report you both. He just pushed the report to happen by sending in a honeymoon photo and said that the Ministry needed to update your clearance to reflect your new names_

Hermione Granger-Weasley

Hermione Granger-Weasley  
**Deputy-Minister for Magic** **  
****Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (1909)**

* * *

 

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. ukDraco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: Hi  

_Brilliant. Fan-F-Tastic._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
****London** **  
****020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
Subject: Hi   

_You do know that the only word you cannot say in an email isn't the one beginning with F._

Hermione Granger-Weasley

Hermione Granger-Weasley  
**Deputy-Minister for Magic** **  
****Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (1909)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. ukDraco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: Hi  

 _Kingsley did_   _not inform you of our prior dressing down?_

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
****London** **  
****020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
Subject: Hi   

_Oh, he did. I just wanted to inform you._

Hermione Granger-Weasley

Hermione Granger-Weasley  
**Deputy-Minister for Magic** **  
****Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (1909)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. ukDraco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: Hi 

_Wait. How did you find out about the report? About the photo._

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
****London** **  
****020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
Subject: Hi   

_Kingsley isn't inventive with his passwords._

Hermione Granger-Weasley

Hermione Granger-Weasley  
**Deputy-Minister for Magic** **  
****Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (1909)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. ukDraco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: Hi  

_Did you hack the minister?_

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
****London** **  
****020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
Subject: Hi   

_Merlin No._

Hermione Granger-Weasley

Hermione Granger-Weasley  
**Deputy-Minister for Magic** **  
****Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (1909)**

* * *

From: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
Subject: Hi   

_;)_

Hermione Granger-Weasley

Hermione Granger-Weasley  
**Deputy-Minister for Magic** **  
****Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (1909)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. ukDraco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: Hi 

_What have I done?_

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
****London** **  
****020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

From: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]   
Subject: Hi   

_You married a devious blond and reunited him with a bushy-haired hacker.  
And an accessory to hacking the Minister._

Hermione Granger-Weasley

Hermione Granger-Weasley  
**Deputy-Minister for Magic** **  
****Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (1909)**

* * *

From: Draco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk  
To: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk] Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. uk   
Subject: Hi  

_POTTAH we need to bake when we get home. I want to lick icing off your naughty parts._

Draco Malfoy  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic  
****London  
****020 7222 7999 (0606)**

* * *

From: Harry Potter [hpotter3 . dmle . mom . uk]  
To: Hermione Granger-Weasley [hgranger . dmle . mom. ukDraco Malfoy [dmalfoy . dmle . mom . uk]  
Subject: Hi  

_F M L_

Harry

Harry James Potter  
**Magical Law Enforcement Patrol** **  
****Department of Magical Law Enforcement** **  
****Level 2, Ministry of Magic** **  
****London** **  
****020 7222 7999 (3107)**

* * *

**xXx**


End file.
